naruto_alternate_realmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
Ninja Points Ninja points are points you can earn form doing missions of your said rank or missions that are welcomed to you from your Kage, sensei, or any other mission giving ninja. These points will be used to rank up when needed please see the Ninja Points Forum . Missions All missions will have to be saved and posted in the “Mission Forum” in one single post or all posts that are done during the mission by the person who gave the mission rather it be a kage, or sensei. The mission must be in one single post or multiple posts depending on how many people are assigned so make sure the mission is complete then save it and post it. This prevents the mission log from being over flowed. There is a templet in the “mission forum” how one should look. Any questions please contact a leader or co-leader. Characters Any and all characters may and can die no matter how strong you are. The only people that can’t be attacked to kill are Genin, but they can die from over using chakra of natural death. The characters death must go with the story or mission depending on the scenario RANDOM KILLING IS NOT PERMITTED. When a RPC dies the user may create another but it must be of a different clan, one can create one of the same clan as there first rpc ones again ones there 2nd rpc dies. Inventory In your inventory one should have the required utensils and or tools depending on their rank which can be found in the RPC bio of said RPC. In your inventory you will also have your Mission Points where one can stack up and save for ranking up and or to gain the ability to obtain a biju. Please see the Mission Points Forum for more details. Dojutsu Byakugan: The Byakugan is allowed by any and all Hyuuga members. Sharingan 1-3 Tomoe: Available to any and all Uchiha but not necessary. Mangekyo Sharingan: The Mangekyo Sharingan can only be held by THREE UCHIHA. and must be gained correctly with approval from Asuma and Reibi Rinnegan: Only 1 person in the whole RP can have the Rinnegan. This must be approved by the leaders and co-leaders. Kekkei Genkai Anyone can learn a nature Kekkei Genkai with the correct releases and training. When the Rper is ready they will be given the option of completely learning there nature Kekkei Genkai by creating a story of about and or over 2,000 words that must be added to the bio. Any clan Kekkei Genkai can only be learned by said clan members. Bijuu One can be a jinchuriki. To become a host one must find and fight the Bijuu and attempt to capture it or get it sealed in the body some way. One must have the required points to even attempt this. If someone has a Bijuu you wish to obtain one can challenge said jinchuriki to a Tailed Beast Battle where you must have the correct amount of points for.